Marvel: 2012-03-20 - The Bad Guy
Alex Summers paced back and forth across his room. His mind was in turmoil. He glances at his door every so often as he waits for Scott's arrival. He had asked him to come up here so he can talk to him about a matter that was brought to his attention earlier. He exhales softly while mulling over how to put into words what he was feeling. Scott knocks on the door, having just finished his packing for the trip that will take off in another two days. Always prepared. That or full of anticipation. With Scott, it's difficult to tell. Alex Summers calls out. "Come in!" There are a couple bags on the floor by his bed, indicating that was in the process of packing for their trip as well. When Scott comes in, Alex motions to a chair. "Have a seat. There are some things that you need to be made aware of." His tone of voice suggests that he's not happy. Almost taking on a lecturing tone that Scott sometimes uses when he's found out that Alex has done something he doesn't approve of. An eyebrow raises above one lense of Scott's sunglasses and he crosses his arms over his chest after closing the door once entering. He instead leans against the wall. "What's going on?" Scott says nothing more, there seems to be little reason for it. Alex Summers turns to Scott and then he sits down on the edge of his bed, then he stands up again, as if not knowing what to do with himself. "I was talking with some of the students earlier today. You recently did a training session with Candi, Laura, and Creek, right? They horseplayed and you told Candi that she was a murderer because she tackled Creek? And then you lectured them all and showed them the memorial?" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Dude...while I understand the lesson you were teaching, the way you did it...it didn't go over well. Candi was in tears and she says that she wants nothing more to do with you. Creek...well, he's the one I'm worried about the most. Nobody's seen him since the incident, and Laura says that he was talking all crazy about slitting throats and making people bleed. Scott...we gotta get a handle on this, man. Which is why I'm bringing this to you first before I talk to anyone else about it." "Get Emma and Jean on it, even The Professor. The example I used was an error, his hunger for revenge is still too strong. He didn't even blink during the entire event, until I brought up Friends of Humanity in a vague example. As for Candi, she needs to be stronger. Yes, I was hard on them and I'm not making excuses," Scott states. "Candi will grow stronger and move above it, or she will become a normal student and go on to college, and leave the Institute behind. That is another option Alex. What we are teaching these children, it isn't all fun and games Alex. It is...not something anyone should ever have to face, especially these kids. It's not fair," Scott ends quietly. "But the world isn't fair, and it will rip us all up from the inside out if it can. If I have to be the bad guy to do that, then fine," he states firmly. "As long as they survive and grow stronger. I have to have faith that they will succeed." Scott is firm about that. "The plane doesn't take off for another two days. The end choice is yours Alex, you are co-leading with Bobby the Generation X team. Keep Candi off, she isn't ready. But the others...it isn't just humans they will be fighting to keep the peace Alex, but our own kind, even those that were once allies. I think they have a right to try and stop Creek and to try and save him. He is their classmate. But I'm only acting as an advisor in this. You have final say on this Alex, and I will stand by your decision." Alex Summers sits down again, he rubs a hand across his face. "Actually, Scott, I think Candi is ready. I'm going to keep training her. She's got potential, and I think she can handle the pressure. I think it was the calling her a murderer part that got to her the most. She's fine now, but you are not her favorite person, I'm just saying." He frowns. "As far as Creek goes, if he does try something, they will be there to stop him. I hate to see it happen, but, as you say, life is hard. They know what they have to do. I'll talk to Emma and Jean about Creek. If we can get him back here, he's going to need someone to talk to that can actually help him." He stands up again. "I know you're busy and I don't want to keep you. I just want to keep you in the loop." "Don't stop training her, she has potential Alex. But what if they can't save Creek? What if we have to hand him over to the police or put him in Muir Island in isolation?" Scott is serious about this, looking at all the angles. "If she is as fragile at you hint at never wanting anything to do to me when I put their safety lives foremost, would she survive such disappointment at this stage?" Scott shakes his head, "This is important Alex. These are the children's lives. And I understand your concern, but that's why I'm so hard on them. I don't...I don't want to bury them Alex," Scott says with perhaps surprising sincerity. "I don't want to lose another one of us. I don't want to lose Creek either. But I don't think an adult will be the one to save him. He needs to have faith again in others...he needs to learn to trust others not only with his life as he so said, but with his heart too. It's not something that's easy to do, and...I don't know how to teach it without pushing them to the edge and make them depend on each other for support." Scott finally uncrosses his arms and walks over to where you sit. He moves to reach out for you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "It took us going through some rough times to really reconnect. It took me losing Jean to realize just how sane she keeps me, and getting her back to finally face the fact I needed her even with the risks involved. Strife forces us to grow, and the fact I can provide that to them in a controlled environment is a good thing I think. It's better than suffering it in the real world, where there is no restart button. Even if I'm a jerk while doing it." Scott smiles a sadly at that. Alex Summers hangs his head for a little bit and eventually nods. "I understand. I didn't really look at it that way. It's just that I care about them all, Scott. I hate seeing them hurt or go through this kind of thing. But this is what's best for them. Besides, you can keep teaching them what they need to know, and I'll try to get them to understand why they have to go through it. As far as Creek goes, that kid is a ticking time bomb. If it comes to turning him over to the authorities, you know I'll support that. The law, is the law, and we're not above it." He leans over, bumping his shoulder against Scott's. "Besides, I knew there was a method to your madness, I just needed to hear it from you." "Me too," Scott says. "And don't stop protecting them, even if it brings us at odds, alright?" He chuckles at the bump. "Not that I don't worry I get carried away." His smile fades then. "I always worry I'll push them too far Alex. It's why they need mentors like you too." He ruffles your hair, "I'm going to go see the telepaths and have them track Creek down. Let me know if you want to use Generation X. And...don't worry. None of us will give up on Creek without a fight, or Candi. They're family now." Scott then heads for the door. So much of his expressions are hidden by his sunglasses, and so muted to begin with. But those few times he can really speak his thoughts without tripping over himself...nice, aren't they? Pity they don't happen all the time. Alex Summers grins as Scott leaves and huffs a little when he ruffles his hair. He doesn't mind, but he can never let him know that. "I'll probably have to take you up on that. Using Gen-X. If the telepaths can locate him, I'll need to dispatch them to retrieve him. Like you said, nothing an adult will say will help him." Scott pauses at the doorway and smiles very slightly back over his shoulder at you. He's proud of you, but doesn't say it. Instead, he leaves quietly.